


everything i wanted

by neatmonster



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and shane makes it better, author projects her own issues into fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: You hated Christmas with your family but Shane saves the day with a surprise.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Only slightly inspired by Billie Eilish's song 'Everything I wanted'. You don't have to listen to it but if you do I hope you love it as much as I do.

_Nobody even noticed…_

  


The moment that you slipped away to cry in the bathroom just as drinks were being passed down and your uncle started singing drunk that same Christmas carol turned into joke that you’ve always hated so much. 

Every year, every fucking year, even as an adult you’ve forced yourself to attend those family reunions. A yearly convention of fakeness with people you’re supposed to care about cause you share part of your DNA with. 

Fuck that.

Only reason you attend is to avoid the earful from your father. As he didn’t give you enough shit already.

_It’s family. It’s a tradition. Why are you always so weird about it?_

So you stepped into the bathroom.

As tears well up in your eyes from every question, every unwarranted comment about a life that you didn’t ask for...

_Why are you single? Don’t you want kids? It’s about time you get married!_

Fidgety finger, tapping on your phone, pressing with your thumb pad that side button that lights up the screen to see the photo of your boyfriend every other second, just to see his smile.

That eat-shitting grin you captured when he won that one night at mini-golf.

Makes you snort in embarrassment to yourself remembering as you wipe your tears in front of the mirror.

 _Leave already._ You yell at yourself. _Make up an excuse._

A text lights up the screen you were holding.

_I'M HERE IF YOU NEED ME, BABE._

Knowing you were having a hard time even without telling him, you love him even more for being aware of how much those simple words would mean to you.

Then it follows a picture of him at his desk with a Santa hat on clashing with his uniform.

Setting it instantly as your new lockscreen.

With no excuse or lie, just a simple rather be somewhere else, you abandon that place at once to hop into your car.

  


_I had a dream._

  


Blasting through the speakers sounds that first line of the song that you’ve been listening tirelessly the whole day, if not in the car then in your head.

  


_I had everything I wanted._

  


Mumbling the lyrics along with Billie’s stunning voice, you set it on repeat for the umpteenth time- your head bobs with the beat.

  


_It might've been a nightmare._

  


Takes you an hour and a half to get back to King County.

With only him in your mind- it’s all so new, probably the only reason you didn’t invite him or tell anyone about him, afraid that it might not last or that they somehow invade this moment with him that is yours alone- that song guides you closer to him.

  


_But when I wake up, I see you with me._

  


Pulling up in front of the station, you hit him up to let him know you’re outside.

  


_As long as I'm here no one can hurt you._

  


Your lips still move reciting those lyrics while you wait for him.

When he comes out, he’s still wearing that red hat and he’s put on his deputy jacket.

Tapping on your window with a knuckle, you roll it down as he dips propping his forearms on the edge.

“Everything okay, Miss?”

“Much better now, Santa.”

You smile, with your index finger holding his chin as your lips close the distance to print as small kiss on his mouth.

“Sorry, I had to see you before going home.”

“Don’t be, darlin’- wanted to see you too. I was gonna check on you later after patrol.”

“Were you?” climbing out of the car, closing the door behind you with your back leaned on it, as Shane curls his arms around your waist you link yours behind his neck.

“Tell me, are you gonna wear that hat on patrol too?” you give a little tug at the fluffy end on the back of his head.

Scoffing, “forgot I still had it.”

“You look cute,” you nuzzle the tip of his nose with yours.

His mouth quirks up a smile before planting a handful of kisses in your mouth. Your jaw unclenches and he nips at your lower lip as you draw him in with your tongue.

Getting lost on that sweet kiss, that nightmare of a day fades away in the back of your mind now- you were only here today, the rest doesn’t matter.

His tongue beautifully playing with yours, you hum in his mouth, wishing for more time, while his hand softly pull you closer to his body.

When he finally parts, you can see it hurts him to do so as his forehead sits over yours, “will you wait for me later?”

Nodding, you lick your lips, savoring the coffee taste he just passed on to you, “yeah, baby I’ll wait for you.”

In a final hug, your face falls into his neck and you can feel the warmth of his skin on your cheek.

Letting you go unwillingly, he takes off the hat and puts it on your head.

Pouting amused, your head tilts stirring a chuckle out of Shane.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of you, “looks cuter on you, babe.”

**

_If I could change the way that you see yourself._

  


Tucked in a blanket on the couch you surf channels aimlessly with nothing interesting to watch, waiting for him, you put that song again in your phone.

  


_You wouldn't wonder why you're here, they don't deserve you_

  


A shy tap on your door and his voice letting your know it’s him, like a kid- well, on Christmas- you jump out of the couch to open the door.

“He-yy” your eyes divert to box he’s carrying, “Shane- I thought we said-” as you push the door wide open for him to enter.

“I know- before you say anything- I didn’t buy it.”

Making his way to the living room, he places it carefully on the floor and kneels down by it, “come here, babe, it’s for you.”

You hear shy meows coming from the box, “is that what I think it is?”

Slipping out of his jacket, he shakes his head- and a louder meow finds its way out to your ears.

“Damn it,” he mutters tossing the jacket to the couch, “you gave it away,” he says talking to the box.

Kneeling down by his side, he tells you to close your eyes.

“Shane, I know what it is-” you grin.

“Please, just pretend you don’t.”

Chuckling a bit at his frustration for the ruined surprise, you close your eyes and put your palms up cupped together.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay- don’t pee on her,” you hear him whisper.

In the next second you feel the softest ball of fur curling in your hands, when your open your eyes, you see a black kitten staring at you and digging his tiny nails on your skin trying to escape, you shift your palm to get a better hold, and he sits comfortably between your fingers as you lift him closer to your face, “he’s so soft.”

You didn’t realize, but when you look up at Shane- he’s holding another with the same shade of black but with a white ear, “babe, what the hell?” you exclaim surprised.

“I know how much you wanted one and- and- Leo’s cat had like ten- nobody wanted these cute little assholes cause they’re black.” He tells you scratching the kitten’s head with one finger, “I thought you might want ‘em.”

With your heart melting, carefully you hug that little furred ball closer to your chest, “I love them and you- I fucking love you, Shane.”

Smiling, he leans to kiss you, “I love you too, baby.”

“What are they? What should we call’ em?”

“Both male. You pick, darlin’.”

“Gosh, I have no idea right now.”

He lights up as he picks the small bowl that he had in the box with milk, “I got it, how bout Elvis and Costello?”

Squinting amused, “how did you come up with that?”

“That song we danced to the other day at Sarah’s wedding,” he recalls shyly grinning, “ _She._ ”

“You’re so fucking corny some times.”

“And you love it,” guiding the kitten to the bowl, he stays with him soothing at his little spine to get him acquaintance with the new place.

“Yeah, I do- so this is Elvis,” your hand softly petting the animal, lulling him to sleep, “and that one is Costello.”

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow, get some stuff for them.”

“And I thought you were the only thing that would keep me up tonight,” you quip a little saddened you hadn't thought of surprising him as both of you agreed to a no gift rule that now you’re regretting, “Shane- I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“Please, baby- it’s okay, seeing you smiling like that- best gift I could ask for, lemme tell you.”

You grab an old blanket to settle in the box for the night for those cute new babies you got. 

Once you’ve eased both kittens back in the the temporary bed next to the couch. Shane hooks his phone to your speakers and in a low volume he plays that song he mentioned before.

Grabbing your hand he pulls you flush to his chest and starts swaying with you.

Curling into his chest, you close your eyes- ear pressed on his left side hearing his heartbeat, he cradles you in his arms.

“Babe, you feel better now?”

Your arms shift to round his torso as you lift your head to look him directly in the eyes.

“Yeah, I got everything I wanted.”


End file.
